castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 es un videojuego desarrollado por Konami y MercurySteam para Microsoft Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows y Sony PlayStation 3. Se trata de la secuela para los videojuegos Castlevania: Lords of Shadow y Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate.http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/#/story El videojuego se enfoca en lo que le ocurrió a Gabriel Belmont, ahora conocido como Drácula, tras los eventos de los primeros dos videojuegos. Se trata de la última entrega desarrollada por MercurySteam, y la conclusión de la saga Lords of Shadow. Un primer contenido de descarga (DLC) titulado Revelations se programó para publicarse en el día 25/03/2014, protagonizado por Alucard. Desarrollo y promoción Cronograma En mayo del año 2012, se abrió una página web con una cuenta regresiva, mostrando la puerta que conduce a la sala del trono de Drácula. La página web se llama "The Dragon Returns" ("El Regreso del Dragón"), y la cuenta regresiva finalizó el día 31 de mayo. El día 31/05/2012 durante la Conferencia de Prensa de Konami previa al evento E3 2012, el primer trailer del videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 fue estrenado, mostrando a un Gabriel mayor que muestra la plena propiedad de sus poderes vampíricos. Este trailer se centró en el "Asalto del Castillo" (Castle Siege), y utilizó CGI en su totalidad. El día 07/12/2012, durante el evento Spike Video Game Awards 2012, otro trailer fue transmitido, dando más información sobre la historia y la jugabilidad. Este fue el primer trailer realizado con el nuevo motor gráfico de MercurySteam en el videojuego. El día 06/06/2013, durante la Conferencia de Prensa de Konami previa al evento E3 2013, el demo del videojuego apareció disponible. Un nuevo trailer más extenso fue demostrado, enseñando la jugabilidad y la historia, sobre todo centrándose en el "Asalto del Castillo" (Castle Siege, que fue el capítulo de demostración). Zobek, Carmilla y Marie fueron confirmados siendo parte de éste videojuego. El día 21/08/2013, en el evento Gamescom de Colonia, Alemania; Victor Belmont fue revelado como siendo el nuevo personaje Belmont. También se demostró un trailer enfocado en la Espada del Vacío y la jugabilidad. En Halloween del año 2013, fue mostrado un nuevo trailer corto "Dracula's Vengeance" ("La venganza de Drácula"), dando nuevos detalles sobre el argumento. En enero del año 2014, nuevas imágenes, ilustraciones conceptuales y renders fueron publicados. Las versiones demo fueron enviadas a diversos profesionales de videojuegos, y las vistas previas comenzaron a aparecer. En general, la mayoría de las vistas previas fueron positivas acerca de la calidad del videojuego. Fueron mostrado nuevas imágenes de ambas épocas (el castillo y la ciudad). El videojuego fue publicado el día 25/02/2014 en la región de América del Norte, y el día 27/02/2014 en la región Europa. ninguna fecha de lanzamiento había sido anunciada para la región de Japón. Jugabilidad Los jugadores reprenden el control del protagonista del videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Gabriel Belmont, que ahora ha adquirido el alias de "Dracul", como el protagonista principal del videojuego. Recorrerá tanto su propio castillo como una moderna ciudad, mientras lucha tanto contra la Hermandad de la luz como con las fuerzas de Satán. El sistema de combate está basado en el del videojuego anterior. Su Cruz de Combate ha sido reemplazada por una nueva arma llamada Látigo Sombra. Sin embargo, las combinaciones de movimientos todavía serán enlazados con con fuertes ataques directos, y ataques ligeros de mayor alcance.UK PlayStation Official Magazine. Número 99. Junio 2013. Drácula puede recolectar sangre de sus enemigos en los combates. Puede canalizarla hacía Vacío y Caos. Cuando el primero está activado, su arma que transforma en una Espada del Vacío. Este arma le permite recuperar su vitalidad cuando los enemigos son golpeados con la misma. Caos cambia el arma de Drácula a un par de garras con las que puede ayudarse para romper las defensas de los enemigos. Este sistema es muy reminiscente de cómo se puso en uso la Magia Luminosa y Magia Oscura en el videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow anterior. Cada arma tiene sus propias habilidades, como la Espada del Sacio que dispone de 35 combinaciones de movimientos exclusivas disponibles, en lugar de limitarse solo al látigo e intercambiar entre armas a mitad de una combinación es posible. Además el uso de una combinación en repetidas ocasiones le permitirá a Drácula para masterizar esa combinación en particular, y una vez dominada su poder puede ser desviada en la propia arma, haciéndola más poderosa, concediendo habilidades adicionales y daño ofensivo incrementado.Gaming Everything - First Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 gameplay details Otros poderes que posee es el control de los enemigos y convertirse en niebla pasar inadvertido ante sus enemigos o poder ingresar en ciertas áreas especiales. Las armas secundarias han regresado en forma de Reliquias; como ahora el sello de Alastor, que desbloquea todas las habilidades de Drácula por un corto período de tiempo; el reloj de Stolas, que funciona de manera similar al Cronómetro del los videojuegos clásicos de la saga Castlevania y la forma dragón, la cual es semejante al Cristal Oscuro del primer videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Personajes Elenco * Robert Carlyle: Drácula * Patrick Stewart: Zobek * Richard Madden: Alucard * Stuart Campbell: Joven Trevor * Natascha McElhone: Marie Belmont * Anthony Howell: Victor Belmont * Mark Lewis Healy: Fabricante de Juguetes * Sally Knyvette: Carmilla * Aleksandar Mikic: Agreus * Alex Childs: Raisa Volkova * Alastair Parker: Nergal Meslamstea * Mimi Keene: Euryale / Medusa / Stheno * Mark Lewis Jones: personajes varios (Guido/clérigo/científico/soldado) * Matthew Clancy: personajes varios (Chupacabras/científico/soldado) * Gunnar Atli Cauthery: personajes varios (presentador de televisión/científico) * Jason Isaacs: Sátan Argumento Con la aparición de Zobek en la guarida del Belmont, este le promete que si lo ayuda a derrotar a Satán, él le ayudará a Gabriel a quitarse esa maldición. Asediado por todos los lados, Drácula también está amenazado por el diablo, quien ha vuelto a la Tierra con la misión de traer el Apocalipsis como acto de venganza por su derrota. Así, el debilitado Drácula debe recuperar sus poderes perdidos con el fin de hacer un pacto con la Muerte para derrotar al Diablo y obtener el descanso eterno. Sin embargo, el famoso clan Belmont también tiene la intención de matar al Vampiro y revelar la verdad detrás de su misterioso linaje. Prologo Controversia Tras la publicación del videojuego en febrero del año 2014, un empleado anónimo/desarrollador de MercurySteam envió a varios sitios web de videojuegos de la historia detrás del desarrollo del videojuego.VG 24/7 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 dev discusses troubled development, blames director for ‘mediocre’ game En su carta, explicaba que el desarrollo fue muy caótico por diferentes razones. El empleado culpaba directamente al comportamiento de Enric Álvarez hacia su equipo, ya que tenía un control total sobre todo lo que los desarrolladores y artistas hicieron. Por otra parte, el director de arte del estudio se fue hacia otro proyecto. Poca o ninguna comunicación existían entre las diferentes partes del estudio, lo que llevo a algunas diferencias en la consistencia del videojuego, y a un retraso de seis meses en la producción (cambiando la publicación del videojuego desde noviembre del año 2013 a febrero del año 2014). Finalmente, después del final del desarrollo, más de 35 empleados fueron despedidos de MercurySteam. He aquí una traducción en español de la carta completa de aquel empleado: :Bueno, me gustaría arrojar algo de luz sobre el desarrollo de este videojuego... Trabajando con Mercury Steam y me gustaría contar esto anónimamente- es una frustración de cada día. Aquí están cada tipo que ha experimentado el infierno durante el desarrollo de este videojuego, pero sobre todo los que han llevado esto al desastre que Lords of Shadows 2 es: :''-Kojima tuvo poco o nada que ver con el desarrollo del primer videojuego, él ce acerco, puso su sello, visitó el estudio, firmó algunas cosas y eso fue todo. Él incluso tuvo mucho menos que ver con Mirror of Fate y LoS2''. :La gran mayoría de este equipo es consciente de que el videjuego que habíamos hecho es una verdadera pieza de m**** que no tenia nada que ver con los valores de calidad y producción del primero... Nadie esta sorprendido por las bajas criticas que recibimos. :-''Si hay alguien a quien culpar aquí, ese es Enric Álvarez. Él es la persona que ha llevado a un desarrollo roto basado en sus criterios personales, pasando por alto completamente programadores, diseñadores y artistas. A pesar de su buen aspecto a la prensa, a menudo considerado como una especie de "visionario" creativo en las miradas de David Cage y Molyneux, este chico tiene problemas serios. Es un tipo malicioso y atrevido, y a partir del "éxito de Lords of Shadow 1" su ego ha crecido hasta el punto de ni siquiera atreverse a decir "hola" cuando te cruzas con él en los pasillos''. :Su desconfianza hacia sus propios trabajadores es enorme. La mayor parte del equipo de desarrollo a menudo se enteró de características del videojuego a través de noticias de la prensa, en lugar que de la dirección del estudio - increíble. Y no existe una cultura empresarial aquí en absoluto... esto es sólo un puñado de personas que trabajan a ciegas y en la disposición de un presunto visionario. :-''Muchos de los fundadores del estudio son personas con habilidades cero para ejecutar un estudio. A menudo aquí los desarrolladores novatos saben más que sus propios jefes. Esta estructura sólo conduce a un proceso de desarrollo lento, complicado y absurdo, con el resultado final de Lords of Shadows 2 siendo un ejemplo perfecto de lo que ocurre debido a eso''. :-''Absolutamente todas las ideas de diseño tienen que ser controladas, quitadas y mutiladas por Enric Álvarez. Varios diseñadores de videojuegos se han cansado de esto y han abandonado el estudio''. :-''La dirección artística para este proyecto ha sido errática y decapitada. Después de que Enric desestimó todas las ideas y decisiones centrales de nuestro director artístico principal de los proyectos anteriores, él solo decidió irse. Fue una batalla de egos desatada por Enric (algo que ha cargado con sigo desde sus tiempos en Rebel Act). Nuestro ahora ex-director artístico sigue trabajando en Madrid, ahora con los chicos de Tequila haciendo RIME. :''Muchos otros solo atendieron a otras ofertas de estudios, enfermados por la situación aquí. Casi todos los meses vemos compañeros desarrolladores empacando y saliendo de aquí en busca de un nuevo trabajo en el extranjero que es triste. Es increíble como el mayor desarrollador de juegos AAA en España no esta ni siquiera dispuesto a hacer a sus trabajadores una contraoferta. Esta empresa no piensa muy bien de sus trabajadores talentosos y su buen trabajo. Nunca ha habido ningún tipo de bono salarial o cualquier cosa que se asemeja remotamente. Ni siquiera un solo reconocimiento de "¡buen trabajo equipo!". :-''La gestión de la producción de este proyecto ha sido terrible, muy a menudo los jefes de cada departamento desestimó todos los plazos de producción e impusieron sus propios criterios. Como resultado, el desarrollo se retrasó por seis meses, y esa inversión sólo terminó saliendo de los bolsillos de MercurySteam. El departamento de control de calidad es tratado como ganado, con salarios vergonzosos e intimidaciones casi todos los días''. :-''Después de completar Lords of Shadows 2 MercurySteam ha despedido a 35 trabajadores, y es vergonzoso que ninguna página web o periodista este hablando de eso. Se esperan más despidos por venir en los siguientes días''. Edición especial thumb|Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Dracula's Tomb Premium Edition La edición 'premium' para la versión europea incluye el videojuego, una caja en forma de la tumba de Drácula, un estuche metálico, un artbook de 100 páginas, tres figuras miniatura (Zobek, Victor Belmont y El Teniente) y algunos DLCs.YouTube - (Official) Unboxing Dracula's Tomb Edition (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) Recepción El videojuego recibió recepciones mezcladas y positivas por parte de los críticos especializados. Matt Liebl de GameZone le otorgó a la versión de Sony PlayStation 3 un 7.5/10, afirmando que "Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 no hace todo bien, pero el combate sólido, ambientes impresionantes y una banda sonora maravillosamente orquestada más que compensan por sus contratiempos. Si este realmente es el último movimiento de MercurySteam con la saga, es una buena salida".GameZone - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Review: Bloody fun Daniel Bloodworth de GameTrailers escribió: "Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 podría ser fácilmente un mejor videojuego si algunas cosas simplemente se retiran. Aún así, a pesar de las secuencias de sigilo innecesarias y otros obstáculos, realmente mejora después del transcurso de sus 15 a 20 horas. No es una modernización perfecta de todo lo que nos gusta de Castlevania, pero sin duda se siente como una parte adecuada de la línea de sangre. Diversos, entornos interconectados, personajes espeluznantes y fantásticos diseños de jefes hablan de un viaje que resuena más fuerte que la trama en sí". Críticas positivas elogiaron la jugabilidad, el sistema de combate, los gráficos y la música. Las opiniones más negativas o mixtas declararon que las secciones de sigilo eran aburridas y demasiado difíciles o mal diseñadas, y que la trama era algo pobre. El videojuego también sufrió de la comparación con el primer videojuego, y otros videojuegos similares (sobre todo los de la saga God of War y Devil May Cry). Curiosidades * Este videojuego es el primero de la saga Castlevania en permitir al jugador controlar a Drácula como el personaje 'principal' (dado que 'Drácula' era solo uno de los personajes disponibles en el videojuego Castlevania Judgment), en lugar de su propio yo humano pre-vampiro (Gabriel Belmont), su forma reencarnada, otro héroe, o una de las versiones alternativas de él. * A pesar de que ya no se está utilizando la estructura basada en escenarios, el Cuaderno de Viajes de los primeros dos videojuegos todavía hace acto de presencia. ** El libro aparece cuando el videojuego inicia, siendo leído por Drácula. Una vez que el videojuego comienza, aparece de nuevo, en una cámara secreta situada detrás del trono de Drácula. * Si se introduce el Código Konami en el menú (como se insinúa en uno de los pergaminos de los Caballeros), Drácula hará un guiño hacia el jugador en lugar de mirar con rabia al pulsar el botón "START". ** El Código Konami es el mismo que para el videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, y debe introducirse en la pantalla del libro arriba. El código es "↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A" para Microsoft Xbox 360 y "↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → O X" para Sony PlayStation 3, y. El código desbloquea: *** Todas las Gemas *** Todas las Maestría *** Todas las Habilidades *** Todas las Actualizaciones *** Modo Dios ** Sin embargo, utilizar el código desactiva los trofeos y logros, además de evitar que se puedan grabar los avances en el videojuego. * Al igual que el videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, éste videojuego también incluye elementos típicos de los videojuegos de la saga con estilo metroidvania. ** Existe mayor énfasis en la exploración y regresar hacia atrás para encontrar actualizaciones y artículos. ** El Mapa de Habitaciones tele-transporta a Drácula alrededor de varios puntos del castillo y la ciudad. ** El uso de Altares Lobo para transportar a Drácula entre el castillo Bernhard y la Ciudad Castlevania, es similar al Castillo A y Castillo B del videojuego'' Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. ** La mecánica del Sistema Maestro es similar a la del videojuego ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. ** Drácula puede transformarse en múltiples formas animales, igual que Alucard en el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * Al igual que el primer videojuego Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, hace referencias otros videojuegos de la saga Castlevania: ** Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Sigue haciendo mención al Clan Bernhard, ademas de que aparece Walter Bernhard en la historia del Maestro Juguetero. También se sigue mencionando a Rinaldo Galdolfi. ** Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Alucard posee poderes similares a los que tenia su homologo original en este videojuego. De igual forma se menciona al Maestro Bibliotecario. Ademas en el prologo se menciona algunas de las frases mas iconicas de aquel videojuego, así como se recrea la clásica escena de Drácula sentado en su trono y sosteniendo su copa. ** Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow - El videojuego se sitúa en el futuro donde Drácula había sido derrotado supuestamente de forma definitiva. De igual manera el jugador controla a Drácula, aunque en aquel videojuego no se hace directamente, sino con su aparente reencarnación. Galería Cubiertas Castlevania - Lords of Shadow 2 PC EUR.jpg|Microsoft Windows PC - Europa Castlevania - Lords of Shadow 2 PS3 EUR.jpg|Sony PlayStation - Europa Castlevania - Lords of Shadow 2 X360 EUR.jpg|Microsoft Xbox 360 - Europa LoS2-FinalBoxArt.jpg|Microsoft Windows PC - América del Norte (Rating Pending) Capturas de pantalla 1_b.jpg|Castlevania LOS 2-Gabriel|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media 2.jpg|Castlevania LOS2 -Gabriel2|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media 2_b.jpg|Castlevania LOS2-Alucard(?)|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media 9_b.jpg|Castlevania LOS2- Golem|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media 3.jpg|Castlevania LOS2 Arte conceptual|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media 4.jpg|Castlevania LOS2- Arte conceptual 2|link=http://www.konami-castlevania.com/los/es#/media Vídeos Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 - Exclusive Debut Trailer|E3 2012 Trailer Debut (31/05/2012) Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 Trailer.mp4|VGA 2012 Trailer (07/12/2012) Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer (06/06/2013) Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 Gameplay - TGS 2013|TGS 2013 Gameplay (19/09/2013) First Impressions On Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 & Mirror of Fate HD - TGS 2013 Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 - Dracula's Vengeance Trailer|Dracula's Vengeance Trailer (01/11/2013) Official Dracula's Destiny Trailer HD Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2|Dracula's Destiny Trailer (23/01/2014) Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 - Void Sword|Espada del Vacío (06/02/2014) Crazy Bosses in Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2|Jefes (19/02/2014) 「悪魔城ドラキュラ Lords of Shadow 2」PV|Trailer japonés (8/7, 2014) Productos relacionados *'Castlevania: Lords of Shadow' - El videojuego anterior. *'Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate' - El videojuego que enlaza juntos ambos videojuegos. *'Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Original Game Soundtrack' - La banda sonora del videojuego. Enlaces externos *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Pagina web oficial de Konami (japonés) *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - pagina web oficial de Konami (occidente - multi-lenguaje) Referencias de:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 en:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos de Microsoft Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de PC